Movie Night
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: Spencer Wright and Billy Joe Cobra have a movie night, it gets late, there is fluff. that's your warning.


"Hey Brolicous, we still watching 'Zombies Ate My Bride 2' tonight!?" Billy Joe Cobra asked grinning at Spencer Wright as they walked home from the Wi-Fri in the late evening.

"As if you needed to ask- There's a director's cut and I heard there's three times as much blood as the first one; it's going to be awesome!" Spencer reponded a little louder than he should have, getting a few weird looks from people as they passed them. The movie-maker tried to ignore it and smiled back at Billy weirily.

When they got home Spence almost imediately ran to go make some popcorn and Billy floated up stairs to get the movie set up.

Billy, not really a fan of horror movies looked over the cover. He hadn't seen the first one and honestly wasn't too thrilled to see this one either. But he'd get to hang out with his best friend and he didn't want to chicken out. He popped the disk in and right when he got everything set up and the beginning credits rolling-

"Hey man, I got some fresh popcorn!" Spencer said about a foot behind Billy. The former rockstar leaped twice his size in the air and screamed as he turned around and was relieved to see a confused Spencer Wright with popcorn in his hands. "Oh hey popcorn." Billy said suddenly relaxed, grabbing a hand full of popcorn, and swooping over to one of the seats.

Spencer just gave him a knowing look, put the popcorn down between the two chairs in front of the big screen, and plopped down on one.

Various credits were playing, some already out by now and others having yet to premier; all the previews had something in common though, all of them had SOMETHING to do with horror.

He took some popcorn and caught a glance of his deceased reative trying multiple ways to sit comfortably. You could hear the screaming and soundtrack booming from the TV.

"Um, Billy, you OK?" he said trying not to laugh. Billy pouted frustratingly, "My chair's broken."

Spencer, being a nice guy, "Do you want to take mine?" Billy floated up and sat on the floor next to Spencer's seat, "Nah, I'll just sit here."

Spence just shrugged. The credits ended and he pressed play, the beginning of the movie started to roll.

Then he realized, "Oh hey, you're not scared of this right?" His voice sincere but he grinned deviously. Billy looked up with an 'I am but i'm not going to admit that to you' face, "pfft no. WhyAreYou?" he asked quickly with hope.

"Haha no, saw it in theaters." Spencer smiled down softly at the ghost, who merely pouted and gave an awkward laugh.

Within 15 minutes they were both staring, entranced by the story. Billy, getting every other jump scare while Spencer was amazed by how much they cut out of the movie. Even he was freaked out at some parts. It was PG13 when it came out but on DVD it oviously turned into an R rated movie! It was crazy, and with Billy jumping back at his leg and giving a small scream every now and then, he couldn't help hold onto the popcorn for dear life.

After an hour in the movie, there were already plot twists going on and there was alot of romantic blabbing. Spence was getting tired and started to stop paying attention. Billy was still focused on the screen, starting to relax that there wasn't a zombie in sight in the scene. But just when you think they were safe, BOOM! zombies leap out of nowhere. That did it.

The mighty Cobra screamed(loud), leaped into the nearest lap(spencer's) and clung to him, who in return spilled the remaining popcorn on the floor and yelped.

He wasn't sure what he was starled more by: the zombies? Billy's sudden move? or how close they were.

He looked at the zombies on the screen who were now biting a chunk off the hero's arm. Then at Billy who was trembling and not looking at the movie or making a sound. Spence just tried to catch his breathe. Then looked at his ghost, "Billy?! What are you doing? You nearly scared my to death!" He didn't know if he was mad or...was he blushing?

Billy Joe looked up trying to maintain his emotions, that drama qeen. "N-nothing. why?" he said a little more deeply in an attempt to sound more manly. He gave a fake smile then noticed the light blush on Spencer's face and then how close they were.

_Ooooh._ Billy's fake smile turned into a smirk. Then put an arm around Spence and stretched his legs out on the arm rest of the chair. He tried to casually look at the screen but then cringed when he saw the zombies finnishing off the girl and quickly looked back. "Heh, just getting more comfortable, it was getting hard on the floor."

Spencer's blush had worsened. "yeah okay..."

Billy didn't really want to look back at the movie and Spence, though he was used to people giving him looks and staring, he couldn't calm down his blush with Billy's head nuzzling into his neck lightly... wait what?

"uuugh i'm done with this movie Spence." Billy mumbled. Spencer could feel the ghost's whispery breathe on his neck.

Spence licked his lips suddenly aware they were dry. He looked over at the screen as the hero was about to set a zombie on fire, no doubt they would show the zombie burning slowly or something gross like that.

"heh yeah me too, plus i'm kinda tired." Spencer yawned and turned off the the big screne after hearing another scream.

"So what now? I'm not tired." Billy looked up, slouching more into spencer's lap.

Spencer shrugged, "I don't know man, I'm tired." he repeated not really paying attention to anything anymore.

But then he started feeling something at his arm, skipping the sleve of his shirt then at his neck, going up. It was feathery, light, like a butterfly just landed on him and then jumped to a different spot. It was nice, put him more at ease, but this didn't stop his curiosity. He looked lazily down and his eyes went wide when he saw Billy giving one last soft kiss at his collarbone. He jumped, "Billy! W-What are you-"

"I'm not tired man, having insomia or something. And besides seemed like you didn't mind a second ago." Billy defended.

"Y-Yeah well you don't just do that out of the blue!" Spencer was flustered blushing a red again.

"Why?" The young director looked at him seriously questioning him. Cobra continued, "My fans didn't care when I did it." Spence wanted to yell at him more but Billy looked like he purely didn't know he did something wrong.

"Just don't do it again..."

"Fine." Billy huffed.

With that a silence entered the room, not a bad silence, not a great one either. Just quiet.

Billy had calmed down by now and was drifting off into sleep, ironically they hadn't moved and he was still on Spencer's lap sideways. Spencer didn't care, they were both as content as cats. He was still lazily looking down at him. He looked so peaceful, which was weirdand ironic, 'cause... he was Billy Joe Cobra.

He didn't even know ghosts could or had to sleep, and when he asked him about it BJC just shrugged and said he didn't think about it, it just seemed in his nature to sleep.

"Billy?" Spencer said breaking the dead silence.

Billy's eyes remained closed, not wanting to open them. He merely gave a "hmm?" in responce.

Spencer was falling asleep fast, so he leaned down and kissed Billy on the lips lightly, then layed back in his seat and closed his eyes. "Sweet Dreams." Billy's eyes flickered open, smiling up at him. "Night Spence."

That was something not every fan got.


End file.
